A Goddess?
by chameleon-enigma
Summary: Trance and Harper fic,chapter10 R&R my first fanfic
1. Crash landing

A Goddess?  
  
Ok this is my first fan fiction so if I forget anything i'm sry and the errors are all mine so ya anyway I do not own andromeda yet hehehe but I will soon lol andromeda belongs to tribune entertainment and blah blah blah now i'm going to post my favourite dialogue from the whole show So spoiler alert from season 3 premiere So ya any way here the dialogue beware it is the spoiler hahah what u looking at Well here it goes  
  
Trance: I can see things you know  
  
Beka: What do you mean?  
  
Trance: I'm talking about the future  
  
Beka: The future is now  
  
Trance: Andromeda goes into the tunnel but it is not what you think, it's a world full of darkness, gnashing of teeth and remorse, let me tell you about it.  
  
Beka: Go ahead I'm not listening.  
  
Trance: In the future you and I go from place to place in search of something, something that isn't important right now what, but in each place it was really tough, each time the people were not happy to see us, there was action and violence and each time you lost something. Whether it was an eye or a leg or an arm or a kidney, and I repaired you. In the end you were nothing more then a pathetic cyborg of tin, clinking magnesium. I even had to put your head back on. I couldn't get the tongue to work exactly they way it ought to, but it was all for my needs not yours. You're a puppet both way, and that is your future. You're going to end up being my puppet so you might as well as be sitting on my knee and tell stupid jokes. --------- Beka: the future is now that's all I know.  
  
Trance: the future, sometimes it seems like yesterday, sometimes today, sometimes tomorrow. Imagine the possibility. She breathed out and a gold mist, it shoots from her mouth and she moves it towards her trapped hand and she frees herself.  
  
Trance: Ill take it from here. Fight ensues  
  
Ok end of spoiler's hehe I needed to get that out phew what a blast ok now to my story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She looked up at the dark starry sky.  
  
"I hope they come for us."She thought  
  
It had only been a couple of hours since a friend and she had crash landed on the planet. The ground was still smoking from when they hit. All the vegetation was charred around her  
  
"I'm not going to find any to find any good healing herbs around here." She muttered to herself"I'd better test my luck with what's on the ship."  
  
She made her way back to the ship not noticing the eyes following her every move. She steeped through the door to the med bay. The figure on the bed made a move to get up and said "Trance? Trance is that you?"  
  
"No, don't Harper don't move, you need to rest you are very badly hurt." She cried out  
  
Harper slumped back down groaning "What hit me?"  
  
Well I'm not sure, we were hit pretty hard." Trance said "something hit us, some kind of force you were knocked unconscious."  
  
She continued "I couldn't get the ship under control so I was forced to land on the planet and it wasn't a very nice landing." She winced "I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's alright my golden goddess." Harper smiled through the pain "At least we are still alive."  
  
"Yes, that is good." Trance sighed  
  
"Don't fret my babe, The Harper will save the day." He grinned  
  
She laughed "No I don't think so, you're in no condition to do anything right now."  
  
"Ah, no way, just a minor setback." He said smirking "give me a couple of hours and ill be in tip top shape in not time."  
  
Trance couldn't help but smile "sure." Was all she could say. Trance turned around "I'm going to go look for some medical supplies in the cargo bay.  
  
Harper watched her go he thought to him "I sure hope she finds something, I am hurting pretty bad, and I have to get better so I can help her fix the maru or we will never get of this rock." Well he wouldn't mind being stuck here with Trance. "Bad, bad Harper don't think like that." He grumbled. He closed his eyes and went to sleep  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. Rude arrivals

Ok due to my friends demand that I put up the next chapter up immediately, lol, here it is, So ya all the errors are mine and I probably made a lot ha-ha. Please R&R And I do not own any of the characters I wish I did but I don't they belong to tribune entertainment Chapter 2  
  
"Dammit!" Trance almost screamed in frustration "I've been in here for almost an hour and all I've found is some damm pain relievers."  
  
Trance sighed and headed back to the medical bay. When she returned, the lights in the room were off.  
  
"Harper?" She called out; she saw a figure leaning over harpers body. She yelled "Harper!" She flicked on the lights and ran to his bed. The figure jumped up and ran into the shadows in the corner of the room. Trance ran to the corner the figure ran to, but when she got there, it was gone.  
  
She heard Harper groan, she ran back to his bed "Harper, are you alright?" she asked scared that he might be hurt more "are you hurt?"  
  
He got up and said "actually I feel really good, I don't feel any pain like before."  
  
She was so happy that he was alright she didn't realize that she jumped on him and hugged him fiercely and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Harper a little taken aback didn't respond for moment, he almost pushed her away. He was not used to the golden warrior goddess acting like his old purple pixie, but now he knew that the old trance was not gone but hidden some where deep inside her subconscious.  
  
Trance finally realizing what she was doing, pulled away quickly, and going a deeper golden color then she was now, she stared to smooth down her shirt. "So.ah..um.on to repairs if your feeling well enough Harper." She said quickly to hide her embarrassment  
  
"Alright then my mighty golden warrior." He said  
  
Going an even more golden color Trance said "ok let's start with the engines."  
  
"Ok let's hop to it." Harper replied  
  
They worked on the engines for hours, Trance didn't mind that it took forever to fix the engines; Harper was with her it made it more bearable for her. She had always liked to watch him fix things. She enjoyed being in his presence, it soothed her soul from all the turmoil around her.  
  
Harper caught the golden enigma staring at him "What is it Trance?" he asked  
  
"Oh, it's nothing important." She looked down at her hands and began to fiddle with them.  
  
"Oh, I bet it is something." He continued "you're never this nervous."  
  
Before she could respond he saw her grab her neck and her eyes roll up into the back of her head. She slumped forward. Harper leapt forward to catch her. Under her sudden weight he fell back on his butt. "Ouph, good grief." He yelled out, before he could get up, he felt a sharp prick on his neck "Oh, for the love of.."was all he could say, before he fell unconscious. TBC 


	3. Waking up

So yeah its been a while since i've updated this story lol i'm way to lazy god so yeah I think this is a good action packed chapter I think, don't wanna give any thing away so yeah here it is after lots of nagging from a friend here's the third chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Waking Up  
  
  
  
He awoke to the sounds of chanting in some weird guttural language. He opened his eyes; they burned as the light hit them. Harper groaned. He waited for the dots to disappear and for his eyes to adjust to the light. He looked around trying to find Trance and he did, he found her slumped in a chair that looked like it was some kind of throne, on a weird looking alter.  
  
  
  
She was surrounded by the strange natives of the planet. Harper tried to yell out to her to wake her, but he just realized he was bound and gagged. All he could do was flop around and moan in frustration. He tried to crawl towards Trance, but was kicked back by the guards. He let out a muffled yelp. All he could do now was sit and watch their kidnappers dance around Trance.  
  
Harper thought he saw Trances eyes start to flutter open, and then he saw her head move slightly. He was going to try and scream at her again but that would be futile, he was tied up after all. Then he saw her head snap straight up to attention. He saw a look of pure terror and hate n her face, he thought she was going to whip up and start kicking some ass, but to his dismay she didn't. She was just sitting there scanning the room. Her eyes landed on Harper, a look of relief washed over her face, she yelled out "Harper, are you alright?"  
  
Always worried about me Harper thought never about herself. He nodded his head. She yelled out again "I can't move, I seem to be paralyzed from the neck down, I think they injected me with something, ill try and think of a plan to get us out of here until the drugs wear off!" "If it ever wears off." She sighed  
  
Harper just nodded his head again. Then Harper felt his bonds come loose a bit, they hadn't tied them tight enough. He looked up to see if the guards were watching him; they weren't. So he whipped his feet in front of him and worked away at his bonds with whatever fingers were loose. He almost got up, he looked at Trance she was shaking her head no. Then he saw her lift up her hand slightly, she had a big grin on her face.  
  
She mouthed "get ready to" then she pointed to herself. Trance yelled out "NOW!" She jumped up so fast Harper couldn't believe his eyes, but he was up and running to her. Trance had jumped on top of her chair and pulled out her hidden daggers on her legs. She hoped she wouldn't have to kill any one with them, but if it came to it she would. She had got up so fast the kidnappers didn't have time to react. Trance flew out and took out of them with a few quick punches. She took out a few more with some round about kicks. Before she could continue, Harper came and grabbed her arm and said "as much as I love to see you kick some ass, we need to skedaddle right now."  
  
Just as they turned around to leave a figure came into the room. He was bedecked in jewels and a huge head dress and robe. Before Harper could think of what to do. Trance ripped herself from his grip and ran towards the robed figure. The man just let out a laugh and waved his hand. Trance stopped dead in her tracks. She let out the most inhuman scream. Harper had ever heard her utter. He saw her quake with so much fury; he had never seen her act like this before. It scared him to see her like that. What she said next stopped his current train of thought completely....  
  
TBC...  
  
Hahaha leaving u hanging hehehe I wont for long though i'm not that evil hmmm maybe I am I dunno :p 


	4. Escape

HAHAHA I'm evil, I know, making u wait for the 4th chapter to come up honestly I haven't really finished the 4th chapter, writers block u see can be a pain in the arse but I've decided to be nice an post what I have so far for the 4th chapter, an I'm being nagged also to post it lol so here it is it's a really good chapter  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Escape  
  
  
  
"I will not be caged again; I will die before it happens!" Trance yelled  
  
The man laughed "you cannot stop us, you shouldn't have come back if you fear this so, I am more powerful then u and always will be." He smiled  
  
  
  
Trance sneered "I have changed much since u last saw me, how would you know if I was weak in magic, you haven't even see me do any since I was here."  
  
He laughed "prove it."  
  
Trance snorted "fine." With that she leaped forward breaking the spell that was holding her. She slashed for his head, but he just disappeared from in front of her. She screamed in pure rage and turned in circles to try and find where he went. Her eyes landed on Harper. Harper was just standing there mouth agape staring at her.  
  
  
  
Trances face softened a bit when she looked at him. "We are going to get out of here now." She said calmly and started to walk towards him and the robed man appeared behind Harper and reached for him  
  
Her eyes widened and she yelled "Harper look behind you!" Before Harper could turn around to look the man grabbed him "ah ah ah, not so fast he laughed " so my lost goddess are you willing to forfeit your life for your little friend here?"  
  
Trance almost screamed, but she couldn't lose her cool while harpers life was in danger. She raised her head to look Harper in the eyes. He whimpered "No Trance don't, don't worry bout me just go." Harper tried to break free. The priest tightened his grip on harpers neck "Quiet you, or else ill snap your neck." Harper stopped moving and slumped in defeat.  
  
"Fine ill surrender, but you must promise to let him go." Trance said losing all hope of escape. She dropped her daggers to the ground. "Aaaah, that's a good girl." The priest smiled "now ill release your friend." With that said he threw Harper to his servants "take him back to his ship."  
  
'Noo, I won't leave, I can't leave you Trance!" Harper yelled "It's ok Harper." Trance said "ill be with you soon, so just go." She smiled He looked a little reluctant to go but he finally left. "How will you be seeing him soon?" the priest asked trance quizzically "you're going to be with us for a long time."  
  
"Oh, I have my ways." Trance said innocently "Would you care to tell me?" he asked "It's for me to know and for you to find out." She said slyly "Oh don't play coy with me." The priest growled Out of the corner of Trances eye she saw the priest servants return from escorting Harper to the maru. She smiled "I'd love to stay and continue this conversation but I need to be taking my leave now." "How do you hope of escaping here? My servants will stop you." He said "Oh they will eh?" She said "I told u I had grown stronger, so ill be going now if u don't mind." With that she waved her hand and she disappeared....  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: Hopefully ill get to writing the 5th chapter I wrote the 4 chapters a long time ago and I never really got to finishing it I never get to finishing my stories, if u guys would like to help me finish it it'll be great give me some ideas an ill try an put them in to writing thx for all your input on this its been fun I hope for more fun along the way hehehehe I know my friend will be nagging me to write the 5th chapter but nothing can really cure writers block like time lol. So that's all I have to say ive been really long winded bout this so hope you've enjoyed what ive got so far, see yall soon in the here after 


	5. The Return

Soooo sry for the long wait in between chapters but I couldn't think of what to write after she escaped lol, this chapter Is short but I guess it'll hold over till I update next and I haven't rly finished this chapter either but oh well I thought Id post it just for your sake lol  
  
** Chapter 5- The Return  
Some time later at the Maru.....  
  
Harper was pacing up and down the corridors of the ship kicking whatever debris was in his way. He was mumbling to himself "What am I gonna do now? I can't leave without Trance, Dylan will have my head, why the hell do these weird natives think Trance is a goddess? She can't be, can she? Is she ever going to come back? Maybe I should go back and help, did they kill her?"  
  
"Do you always worry this much Harper? It isn't like you." Trance snickered  
"Uh?" Harper looked away from the floor to see Trance standing in front of him in the hangar door, her arms crossed gently across her chest. She was smiling at him.  
  
Harpers eyes go wide "Trance! I thought you'd never come back!" He yells while running at her to hug her.  
Trances arms fly out in front of her to stop him from careening into her, but to no avail, Harper jumps on her at full force, hugging her fiercely. She falls back from the added weight of harpers body landing on her backside.  
  
"Aaaah, I'm glad to see you to Harper." She says "really I wasn't gone that long; there was no need to worry."  
  
"Oh, Trance I was really worried." He chirps "did they hurt my Golden Love Goddess?"  
  
"Uh, No but u are, air becoming an issue here." Trance replies  
  
"Ooops, sorry Trance." He blushes a deep shade of crimson, he gets up, brushes himself off and helps trance to her feet. He goes serious a moment "Um, Trance how exactly did you escape?"  
  
"I, Uh, Err, they let their guard down." Trance shrugs and smiles weakly.  
  
"Oh so its one of those Trance secrets things no one is supposed to know uh?" Harper asks  
  
Trance only nods, turns around and heads to the cockpit. Harper feeling hurt, walks to the engine room to finish repairs.  
  
TBC..  
  
**** Ok how was that, feedback plz lol it be nice of ya to review lol, maybe um give me some of your ideas of how the story should go 


	6. Thoughts Pt1

Looky here's an update lol it took me a while to decide how to divide this chapter up so I hope this turned out alright don't hate me if it didn't im not good at this stuff lol anyway On with the story  
  
Chapter 6-Thoughts  
  
"Find Her!!!" The robed man screamed with immeasurable fury.  
  
"But, But, Master Pataka it is not wise to.." The servant cowered  
  
"I don't care!!" Pataka raged "You must go and retrieve her at any cost. We can not let her escape when I am so close to achieving my goal." "Now go find her!!"  
  
The servant bowed, nodded and scurried off to do his master bidding.  
  
*** Harper was hurriedly trying to fix the engines so they could get off the god forsaken planet. "She is so distant now--well not that she hasn't always been--she's just even more so now, that man must have really gotten to her more then I thought." Harper reasoned with himself.  
  
He sighs while banging at a pipe "Sometimes I miss the old Trance, she was more open and jovial about things, and this one seems closed off and cold" he continued "I wonder what made her like that, must have been something really bad."  
  
"I'm afraid of this new Trance; she showed some amazing skills in that temple." Harper continuing talking to himself trying to make sense of his situation while fiddling with the computer panels "I'm afraid that I lost the childlike Trance to a cold adult gold Trance." He sighs" I wish I could have the old Trance back the one that I..." He didn't finish, is last words were interrupted by the engines roaring to life.  
  
Harper grins down with pride at his handy work "The magical fingers of the mighty Harper have done it again." He dashes out of the room to inform Trance.  
  
**** A/N well um im having lots of trouble with the next chapter im basically splitting up chap 6 into 2 parts one with harpers thoughts an trances any suggestion on how trance should be ,feel free to comment. 


	7. Thoughts Pt2 and Actions

Hey all sorry I haven't updated in so long*ducks out of the way of any flying objects*hey don't do that or you'll get no story from me tsk tsk, any way I was basically stuck between a rock an a hard place I hadn't watched andro in so long I didn't get any ideas and I forgot how the characters acted but now voila I got ideas an here's the results :P Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6 Thoughts Pt2 and Actions  
  
Trance is sitting near the communication terminal fingering the buttons trying to get the comm. system to work; she seems to be doing this half heartedly though. Her chin is resting in her hand like she's lost in her thoughts 'what is wrong with me? Harper has the right to know but he cant know, it will cause too much doubt, conflict, he wont trust me anymore, what will he think, how will he take all this, will think I lied? I just care about him to much for him to hate me; things will never be the same'  
  
Trance sighs, the screen flickering at her and the buttons beeping "aww come on work please." She sighs again 'he's never going to look at me the same way again; I've already worked so hard to gain his trust back, but now I've lost it, I don't think ill ever get it back, I like him to much to lose him now...God.I Lo..." just before she finishes her thought the whole command center flickers to life "Okay, whatever I did I didn't do it" she says in a panic.  
  
Harper comes bursting into the room "Harpers Magic Hands have saved the day yet again." Grinning ear to ear "Hey Babe, we can finally get of this lord of the flies planet."  
  
Trance looked at Harper a bit confused "Lord of the what?"  
  
He grins "it's an old earth book a classic, ill introduce it to you when we get back to the andromeda."  
  
Trance smiles at him "alright."  
  
Harper grins "your gonna love it..well not love it maybe enjoy it."  
  
"okay Harper, but we need to see if we can get the maru off the ground" Trance turned her back to Harper to get at the controls "Harper can u get to the other panel, the comm. system is still down, I know you've done your fair share, but I need a bit more help."  
  
She waited a few moments to hear his reply that she knew he would give, but it didn't come, thinking that strange, she turned around to check on him, just has she turned there was a *thump* "Harper?" Trance faces where she last saw Harper standing before she turned around. In his place was one of the natives looking quite scared that he'd been discovered, Harper right under him, probably unconscious.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^ Dun dun dun ha-ha I know I'm evil and doing this to u again, but I'm sorry this is all I have for the moment, I love feedback tell me what u think yadiyada if u have any suggestions go ahead.  
  
Cham (Kat) 


	8. Transfer

( only one review I feel depressed ( oh well always this chapter to bring in the reviews yipeeee.okay there's some violence in this chapter u don't like don't read okies but I promise it'll turn out good in end (  
  
~~~**  
  
Chapter 8-Transfer  
  
A cloud of rage flashes over Trances face, it shatters her calm exterior and comes crashing into reality, she charges at the Native, there's a sound like something being shot out of a tube, just before she reaches the man she starts to slow down, she tries to shake it off, stumbles, looks down to her chest, and sees the dart sticking out. Trance groans the full effects of the dart hit her, she slumps to the ground.  
  
The Native frowns seemingly unhappy with his task at hand, he bends down, drags Harpers body over near the wall and ties him to it "for your sake outlander you had better stay tied up, the master will not be so kind the second time around." The native mumbles somewhat to himself and Harper. Then he moves over to Trance's body, picks her up with amazing ease and carries her over his shoulder. He leaves the Maru and heads back to the temple  
  
Trance slowly starts coming too, she tries to move, but her limbs don't seem to respond, there is a slight burning sensation in her stomach 'must be where that dart hit me' she thinks. Trance slowly opens her eyes expecting to be blinded by bright lights, but is a bit surprised that the room she's in is dimly lit. Lifting her head up slightly to asses where she is. She's lying down on what seems to be a stone slab, Trance groans when she sees that her arms and legs are strapped down.  
  
"Just great." Trance sighs as she tugs at the restraints, her movements halting and slow. "Why did they have to drug me again?" Groaning "my body is never going to be the same again."  
  
Trance sees a man enter the room "Aah Goddess Tlona, I see that you're awake now" Pataka gloats "how fortunate for you." He sneers.  
  
Trance growls at him "Don't call me that, that life is over, I am not your goddess anymore."  
  
Pataka Laughs "So be it.Trance." He says her name with venom "that name does not fit you, you may not look the same, but you should still retain all your former powers maybe even more." He smiles the most evil of smiles  
  
Trance flinches away "What.What are you planning to do" She said trying to stay calm  
  
Pataka chuckles "you'll soon find out, the hour draws near." With that he leaves the room.  
  
Meanwhile back at the maru, Harper is just starting to wake up; He groans "why the hell do they always have to knock me out." Looking down at his hands "damnit and tie me up" grumbling and shaking his head, he pulls at the panel he's attached to. The panel comes away from the wall and come crashing to the floor. Harper grins "1 for Harper 0 for Natives, they forget that I know the ship from bolt to thrusters."  
  
"Okay..now where is Trance?" Harper gets up and head over to control panel "damn natives are in for an ass whooping, I'm gonna go Rambo on their asses." He taps at the controls trying to get the radar up and going "good thing I put a homing beacon on her." The screen beeps and shows a green to where Trance is.  
  
"Hooray Harper 2 Natives 0" He grins, making a note in his head of where Trance is, he grabs his pistol, a force lance and heads out.  
  
Trance awakens from another bout of unconsciousness, the drugs have really wreaked havoc on her, she looks around instead of seeing an empty room, it's now full of people preparing the area around her, and she tugs at the restraints yet again. They are still to strong for her to break. She grumbles to herself very frustrated "this is not good."  
  
The natives stopped bustling around, and bent down into praying positions. The smell of incense and other pungent smells assault her senses, her eyes water and she cringes away from it as physically possible.  
  
Pataka enters the room, the natives stop praying and begin to chant, their voices meld together as one and drone on. "The time as come!! Your powers will be mine, nothing shall stop me."  
  
Trance yells at him "What! No! Your mad!" she starts to struggle more "you have no idea what you are messing with."  
  
Pataka comes closer, eyes lusting for power "I have waited decades for this moment, I will not be denied!"  
  
Trance cries out "but you'll destroy me."  
  
Pataka smiles with maddening glee "that is the whole point my dear goddess."  
  
"You will not be able to control the energy that my body possesses, it will consume and destroy you" Trance said  
  
"We shall see, we shall see." Pataka responds 'I have been preparing for a long time, I shall not fail."  
  
"Now enough talk!" Pataka snaps "the ritual shall start now"  
  
The voices start to get louder, the smoke from the incense, swirl around trances body, little circles of light appear in the smoke, they begin to swirl around in the smoke blindingly fast, and then they slam into Trances body with such force she is slammed back hard against the stone slab. Trance screams out in agony as they rip through her insides, burning and tearing.  
  
TBC.  
  
~~~((( dun dun im sooo evil I know im sorry, I know this is real harsh to be doing this to trance but its for story purposes but I promise shell be fine...hopefully...anywooo R&R pweaze!!! Tell me how im doing I like to feel loved hehehe chap 9 should be up soon I have some of it written down I just gotta get my thoughts together and write the rest down, so don't worries ttfn  
  
Much ficky love Cham (Kat) 


	9. The Rescue

I know I'm the biggest bum lol its been a long time since I've updated I've been very lazy, but I have been writing vie got like 5 pages written down so that should be 2 chaps at least, thx for all the people who reviewed much appreciated, I feel so loved *giggles* so now on with the fix  
  
{Exeunt-Writer}  
  
Chapter 9-The Rescue  
  
Harper stumbles over a log and a few branches swipe at his face "Oh for the love of the Divine, Harper and the outdoors do not go well together, no siree." Shaking his head he composes himself and continues walking.  
  
Harper to busy stumbling and muttering curses under his breath almost crashes into the temple "Jeez what are theses people thinking leaving a temple in the middle of my path, I could have hurt myself." He searches for the entry along the wall; he pushes a few vines out of the way and sticks his head in "hmmm no security, strange, ill just have to use my superb sneaking skill so I don't raise an alarm."  
  
He hears faint chanting coming from deep inside the temple "ooooh I bet 10 sparkys that's where Trance is." He sprints off towards the sounds, when he gets closer, he can now hear screams "okay.not good." He inches closer to the archway leading into the room; he presses against the wall and peaks around the corner. What he sees will haunt for the rest of his living days.  
  
Trance is tied up spread eagle against a stone slab, writhing in agony; a faint light is escaping from her body and surrounding Patakas body, his arms outstretched embracing it. Trance cries out in considerable pain "No! You must stop, you, you." She trails off as another wave of searing pain hits her body.  
  
Pataka spits at her "Shut up! I will not stop, nothing shall save you!"  
  
Harper took that little queue and rushed in, firing a few shots into the procession of chanters, they scatter in mute panic. Harper fires off a few more shots and rushes to Trance, He tackles Pataka to the ground away from Trance. Harper quickly gets back to his feet and levels his pistol at Pataka while glancing at Trance "Seamus Zalasny Harper to the rescue."  
  
Trance smiles weakly up at him, but then lapses into unconsciousness. Pataka growls at Harper "How dare you interfere, you have no right."  
  
Harper glares at him, moving closer and aiming his pistol lever with his chest "Scuse me? I had no right? Well sorry, but I don't think it was "right" of you to kidnap Trance and almost kill her, but that's just my opinion."  
  
Pataka spits out at him "I will make you suffer." His eyes begin to glow red and he starts to move to get up, just before he could a shot is fired, a small smouldering circle forms on his chest and just a quickly as the red glow came to his eyes it went, he slumps back.  
  
Harper with a smug look on his face, holsters his gun and says "I never liked him anyway."  
  
"I will make u suffer." He mimics "just listening to you talk made me suffer."  
  
Harper looks sadly over at Trance; he moves over to her "what did they do to you my gold goddess?" He whispers as he places his hand down onto the side of her face.  
  
A slight moan escapes from Trance "don't call me that i've been called that too much over the last couple of days."  
  
Harper smiles "sure thing Trance."  
  
Trance smiles faintly back at him "you know as much as I like being tied up. Could you maybe?"  
  
Oh yeah, sure, sorry, right away." Harper stumbles out as he hastily unties Trance.  
  
"Thank you, we need to get out of here quickly before they regroup, now can you help me get up?" Trance asks as she tries to lift herself up with great difficulty.  
  
Harper quickly manoeuvres under her to help her. Trance winces as Harper helps to lift her off the slab. "Harper I'm sorry for dragging u into this." She apologizes, has they move out slowly but at a good pace out of the temple.  
  
"Its not your fault Trance, you had no idea that this would happen, and it was an accident."  
  
Trance whispers "I knew.....I knew."  
  
"Trance? How could you possibly know anything about this?" He questions raising his brow in curiosity.  
  
"It.It happened before but quite different, Beka was with me though, because you had.." trails off upset.  
  
"Died" Harper nods grimly accepting his once fate  
  
Trance continues "Beka was to land the maru better than we had, so the maru was less damaged, we had just power, we were stranded for only a few hours. The natives came same as they did with us, but they came in force, I was unable to defend myself because I was." She pauses for a brief moment "less skilled seeing as I was still my younger self, Beka tried hard to fight them off but they were too much for her, they dragged both of us to the temple and tied us both up, what I don't understand is why they didn't do the same thing to you as they did to Beka."  
  
Harper asks "What did they do different?"  
  
Trance frowns remembering some horrible things "They tortured her, and made me watch, I cursed Pataka right there, I changed forever."  
  
Harper stares at her in mute shock, Trance shakes her head "the natives ran for their lives that day, I freed Beka and escaped back to the maru, Beka was badly hurt, some things were....unrepairable. But I'm glad that now it didn't turn out that way, that they didn't hurt and they just went after me, it was better that way."  
  
The reached the maru "No Trance its not, how could it be better that you hurt more than me, you could have died, I couldn't have lived with myself." Harper snaps out as they headed to the sleeping quarters.  
  
An emotion flickers over Trances eyes but then vanishes, her face going slack an emotionless "put me down on one of the beds, go get the maru off the ground, ill join you in a few moments."  
  
Harper looks at her as if not understanding what she's saying "what? Are you sure?"  
  
Trance only nods "ill be fine, just go, it takes a hell of a lot more then they dished out, to seriously hurt me."  
  
Harper nods and sets her down "ill get us out of here." Gives her a wounded look and jogs off to the command deck.  
  
Trance lets out a long sigh, winces slightly as she sets herself into a comfortable position, Indian style, closes her eyes and focuses all her energies onto herself.  
  
TBC...  
  
{Enter- Writer}  
  
hehehe, ok how was that chapter I was stuck on what I was going to do for that for the longest time but now voila C'est fini so tell me what ya think R&R and all that just tell how u think it should go im always glad for reader input :) chapter 10 should be up soon so have no fear u don't have to wait long  
  
{Exeunt-Writer} 


	10. The Unsaid

A/N: Bwahahaha I'm so evil for not updating in a long time aren't I? hehe I'm sorry! I've been lazy and um yeah laziness pretty much sums it up but yeah, no one tried to cause me bodily arm to get it up so I had no incentive to post it, but yeah it's like 6 in the morning and I'm bored so I'm typing it up now muahaha again to the story!  
  
/Exit-Writer/  
  
Chapter 10 - The Unsaid  
  
Harper flipped a few switches, sets himself into the chair, straps himself in and takes the controls. The engine comes roaring to life. He grins as it starts up and slowly lifts off the ground, Harper manoeuvres it slowly around and heads up into the clear sky.  
  
After a few hours of meditation, Trance stops her REM state. She gets up a bit stiffly from the bed and slowly walks to the command deck. She sees Harper flying the ship, Trance looks out the view screen and sees no sign of the Andromeda, she sighs and leans against the door way and calls out to Harper. "Harper? Any sign of the Andromeda?"  
  
Harper glanced over his shoulder, and notices her leaning against the doorway seemingly for support "No, no sigh of them, we might just have to stay around here and make a few minor repairs until they come back." He stops and looks at her closely "Are you gonna be alright?"  
  
Trance briefly smiled "Yes I'll be fine, but it will take a great deal more rest until I'm back to the way I was." She moves away from the entry limping slightly she moves over to Harper, gives him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek "Thank you and don't worry. Ill go back and get some more rest, which you should do soon."  
  
Harper just smiled and nods a little bit smitten. Trance shakes her head, leaves the deck and heads back to her quarters. She lays herself down on the bed and falls into a fitful sleep.  
  
Harper's head nods forward slowly, he jerks himself awake from almost falling asleep at the controls. He yawns "Okay, I should listen to Trance and get some Z's." he flips a few controls, leaving the Maru in orbit on autopilot. Harper gets up, dragging himself to the sleeping quarters. As he comes around the corner he hears moaning and whimpering.  
  
He whispers "Trance?" he moves into the room. Trance is tossing and turning, her face us moulded into pain and sadness, calling out "No no no..."  
  
Harper stands there for a few moments unsure of what to do "Well Harper this could be your time to be the great protector." He pulls off his boots and sets them on the floor then quietly makes his way over to the bed. He gently rests a hand on her shoulder seeing if she'll wake. She stirs slightly but doesn't wake. Harper takes that as an okay sign and quickly slides into the bed behind her; he pulls her into his body cupping it into his. Wrapping his arms around her stomach he whispers "Have no fear Harpers here." Trance calms down slightly as she relaxes into his arms. Harper lays his head down, he closes his eyes and lets Trances even breathing lull him to sleep.  
  
```  
  
Trance slowly wakes, her sleep had been quite restless for a while until a presence came and seemingly calmed her sleep. She would have normally alone, but in her weakened state she could not fight off the dreams that came unbidden to her. They were the unpleasant dreams of the future and past, but when the presence came they disappeared.  
  
Lost In her thoughts didn't realize there was a person sleeping near her with its arms wrapped around her. When she realized it was Harper It took everything she had to not jump out of the bed. Questions assaulted her mind 'Why was he here? What is he doing? Did something happen?'  
  
A yawn escapes from Harper. Trance rolls over to face him, He smiles at her "Mornin' gorgeous."  
  
She frowns "Harper...what are you doing here?" her voice stern and serious.  
  
He keeps smiling "Well it looked like you were having a bad dream, so I thought I could calm you down or something if I lied in the bed with you, and well it worked and you told me to get rest anyway so..."  
  
Trance growing a bit uncomfortable says "Well thank you could you maybe disengage yourself from me?"  
  
Harper's smile broadened "What you don't like Harper's company?"  
  
"Its...its not that I don't like, it's just that I feel..."she sputters out.  
  
Harper looks at her curiosity etching his features" Feel what?"  
  
Trance shifts uncomfortable under his gaze "That we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
He looks at her sceptically "And why shouldn't we?"  
  
Getting more unnerved by the barrage of questions, Trance tries to move away. "Its just....we shouldn't." She frees herself from his arms and gets off the bed. She looks at him closely for a moment.  
  
He stares back at her with hurt written all over his features. She fidgets "Harper I'm..."She turns and escapes from the room. Fleeing to the command deck, she stops and stands staring out the view screen.  
  
Harper lays there in a confused stupor for a moment, and then he quickly removes himself from the bed and chases after her. He arrives at the command deck, he catches Trance staring at the stars in the view screen.  
  
Trance lets out a sigh "The stars are all so different but yet have the same fire burning within them." She says as if sensing Harpers presence.  
  
Harper a little confused asks "What do you mean?"  
  
She turns around frowning sadly at him "I mean that...." She looks away down towards her hands, to anything that will distract her "I don't know what I mean."  
  
Harper tilts his head puzzled "Trance, are you alright?"  
  
Trance nods looking back up at him, her golden face an expressionless mask, but her eyes betray the emotion still inside her gold interior "I'm fine."  
  
He looks at her and goes over to her placing a hand on her shoulder, she flinches slightly as if going to brush his hand away, but Harper doesn't move he just stares into her eyes "I know your not, know you to well, I know there is still the old you in there, you're afraid to let her out, and I want to know why."  
  
Trance let out a defeated sigh "There can only be one me, if I let her out, I risk many dangers, and I am this now so I can defend the others."  
  
"You don't always have to be so strong Trance we are fully capable of taking care of ourselves." Harper declares smiling a little.  
  
Trance shakes her head "Your not, we always have to pull you out of trouble."  
  
"Well maybe, but I always like to be rescued by you, you're my knight in golden armour, and didn't I have to rescue you earlier?" he says chuckling a bit.  
  
A small smiles forms at the corners of her lips "True, but that beside the point."  
  
He smirks "Then what is the point?"  
  
She sighs "I can't let my emotions rule me."  
  
"And why not? Afraid that somebody will fall in love with you or are you afraid that you will fall in love with someone? What's so wrong with that?" he asked  
  
"It will interfere with everything" She shrugged.  
  
"How could it, its only a small thing, people are able to go day by day with it, even you could do it, Trance you should let someone in, you might be able to find some true happiness." He continued.  
  
Trance sighs "Like whom? You? How could you possibly find that in me?"  
  
Harper smiles "Yeah like me because." He lets out a breath "I already have."  
  
`````  
  
A/N: Muahaha I know I'm evil for stopping it there, but yeah I needed a cliffy, I think cause the rest of what I have written down doesn't have a convenient place to stop and I've only have a half of a page written down after where I stopped so yeah anyway.....Hopefully this chapter wasn't so corny it was bad *sigh* I try people I try, Feed back is awesome , and thanks a bunch to my dedicated fan/friend Pattie your love for my story keeps it going :) Side note: I haven't really watched much of Season 4 so um all this is pretty much season 3 based, 4 is getting to Dylan centered for my liking so yeah I'm done blabbing. R&R pweaze?  
  
/Exit-Writer/ 


End file.
